


here in your arms

by rowing_away



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl + fluffy cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	here in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://rowing-away.tumblr.com/post/67890822786/rickyl-fluff

Rick was exhausted.

It was a long and tiring day, so he shuffled to his cell wearily and threw himself on the lumpy bottom bunk mattress. He sighed and removed his holster belt and boots, setting them on the floor. Then he swung his legs up and rolled onto his side. He had a feeling it was going to be a while until he would be able to fall asleep.

—

Daryl noticed Rick’s departure from where he was keeping watch. He decided to follow him when his shift was over, which was in about fifteen minutes or so until Glen or Maggie took over for him.

He became lost in thought then, thinking about his relationship with the other man, and he was occupied with these thoughts and memories until Glen ended up coming over to take over for him.

Daryl bid him good night and headed over to Rick’s cell.

The other man was dozing, curled up on the bottom bunk and facing the concrete wall that it was pushed against. Daryl stepped around Rick’s boots on the floor and sat on the edge of the mattress, placing his crossbow on the floor next to Rick’s belt and pistol.

Daryl pressed himself against Rick’s body, scooting his legs into the bend of Rick’s knees and spreading his fingers over Rick’s side, feeling his breathing expand his ribs and push up into his palm. Rick stirred at Daryl’s movements, mumbled sleepily, “Daryl?”

“It’s me, darlin’. Go to sleep,” Daryl whispered into Rick’s ear quietly.

“Can’t.” Rick replied simply. His eyes opened a fraction and he looked back at Daryl. “‘M tired but I can’t fall asleep.”

Daryl considers this and then says, “Well, maybe I can help with that, hmm?” and he kisses the back of Rick’s neck softly. Rick’s lips curve up into a smile drowsily as Daryl puts affectionate little kisses and touches on his neck, Daryl’s hand sliding up and down his side soothingly.

The movements are calming, relaxing, and Rick closes his eyes. He feels warm. It doesn’t take long before his eyes are closed again and his breathing changes, becoming slower and deeper as he falls asleep in Daryl’s arms.

Daryl quietly says, “Sweet dreams,” before he nods off soon after Rick.


End file.
